Unique style of friendship
by oingobearbingo
Summary: A one shot about Ianto and Owens unique friends, displayed best through an argument. Set in the first season some time before Captain Jack Harkness


**A/N:**_ This is another little one shot that came into my head while I was writing __Tea-boy and Super Doc. Basically a fun little fiction with my favourite Torchwood characters, Owen and Ianto. Don't worry I am working on my other fiction's; I just got a bit bored. Its unbeta-ed but has been double-checked._

* * *

"Sometimes you can be such a wanker, why can't you ever follow orders!" Owen yelled angrily at Ianto, they stood in the middle of the Hub; they had been for a while now.

"Well your order were not only full of flaw's but they were dangerous," Ianto yelled back, he crosses his arms and glared at Owen "I'm not willing to risk my life over one of your stupid plans."

"Stupid, I didn't see you coming up with anything better, you were just run around aimlessly," He shot back and meet Ianto's glare. He was surprise the others weren't around but he guessed it was a good thing they weren't. He could have sworn he'd seen Tosh come through before but he guessed she must of back out but he wasn't sure, he was caught up in his and Ianto's heated debate and had been for the past 35 minutes.

"I was securing the base, you don't have any sense of danger until its hits you in the face," Ianto said pacing round the room for the fourth time, no matter what he wouldn't give up, he knew he was going to win this argument even if it killed him.

"Oh yeah cause you know so much more than me don't you tea-boy," Owen followed Ianto with his eyes, still glaring at him. "Who here has a PHD…oh yeah it would be ME!" He said pointing to himself and smirking.

"You could have fooled me."

"Err…guys?" The voice of their Captain came from the stairway as he looked down at them with concern and amusement "Is this something we should all know about?" From behind Jack, Tosh and Gwen appeared both looking equally confused and worried.

Owen and Ianto both look at each and then looked away, seeming somewhat embarrassed.

"No, its not that important," Owen said waving his hand at Jack as a signal for him to go away and leave it, but Jack showed no signs of leaving.

"Whatever it is, you've been arguing over it for about 40 minutes and its sounds kind of serious," Jack said looking between them both and sensing their embarrassment. After no one replied Jack cleared his throat and gestured at Owen to answer "Well…?"

"It was a simple tactical error, and Ianto won't admit it was his fault," Owen told him and gave Ianto another glare, which Ianto gave him back with the same amount of distain.

"It wasn't my fault you should of covered me, and your orders made no sense, lets hope your never a general in a war," Ianto sniped back, since Jack had enter he had refused to look at him, he couldn't help but feel nervous under Jack's stare and suddenly there argument seemed really petty.

"I was covering you until the tank ran me the fuck over!" Owen complained, sitting on the edge of Gwen desk and crossing his arms, looking like he was pouting.

"You…were run over by a tank?" Gwen asked, a look of confusion plastered over her face "Ok, I'm officially lost."

"I know the feeling," Tosh agreed with a nod.

"Well as far as I'm aware there are no tanks in Cardiff at the moment, so care to clarify?" Jack asked walking down the stairs to join the two squabbling boys, much like a father would to his kids; a bemused look on his face as he joined them, hands on his hips.

"Well it wasn't in Cardiff, it was in Zanzibar," Owen said as if it was normal, Jack raised his eyebrow and gave him an odd look, so Owen decide to clarify. "We were playing team slayers on Halo 2 and two of our team left and it was just me and Yan left over," he said setting the scene to Jack and the girls.

"It was first to 20 kills, and we were doing good considering we we're lacking reinforcements and the _Doctor_ here took control," Ianto pitched in, but did air quotes when he got to the word Doctor, earn himself a hit around the head from Owen. It wasn't painful but it still made its point.

"Ok I came up with a great plan…" With that Ianto gave a slight chuckle and shook his head "Shut it! Anyway as I was saying I came up with a great plan to kill all four of them in one go, the Tea-boy was going to run in and grenade them while they were in the building, then when they ran out I shoot them with the Rocket launcher, but Tea-boy got shot cause he has no stealth, and I went to cover him and got ran over by a fucking tank and they got the final kills and won," Owen finished explained before nodding at Ianto "It was all his fault."

"Oh get lost, it was your rubbish plan, you can't blame me cause you got ran over by _miniumwage01, _you should of kept on guard."

"So let me get this straight," Jack interrupted before another argument erupted. "Halo is a game right?" he asked, receiving a nod from both of them "And you've been arguing over it for 40 minutes" He received another set of nods and Jack shook his head in amusement "Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, working?" He asked

"We we're on a break," Owen said casually not seeming at all embarrassed or bothered. Ianto on the other hand looked very embarrassed and was blushing slightly. "You said we should be doing more thing together, try to build a healthy work relationship," He said with a happily little smirk on his face and he smiled at Ianto. "So really this is all your fault."

"What!" Jack said in disbelief "I said 'try to get along' not 'try to kill each other over a video game' so don't pin this one on me."

"Hey if you can't admit your in the wrong that your own problem," Owen said holding his hands in the air, he gave Jack a smug grin as he walked back to the medical bay "Now could you guys clear off, I have work to do."

Ianto couldn't help but laughed at the look of disbelief on Jack's face, he noticed that Gwen and Tosh were having the same problem. Only Owen could twist something that was clearly his fault to someone who was innocent. Jack looked at Ianto and rolled his eyes.

"Would you like a coffee sir?" Ianto asked professionally, as if he hadn't just been arguing over a game. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Make it strong would you," He said with a smile and gave Ianto a wink before walking back up towards the girls, and grabbed a file that was in Tosh before going back into his office.

"No more video games at work!" He yelled as he closed the door and Ianto smiled up at the others before grabbing their cups.

"Oi, Yan!" Owen yelled from the medical bay as he twirled a scalpel in his hands "Tomorrow I'll bring in Halo 3, its way better, this time lets have no fuck ups." Owen said with a happy smile, which Ianto returned.

"Why not," He shrugged before making his way to the kitchen. He had a feeling that it would only erupt into arguments but after all, that was Owen and Ianto own unique way of getting on.

* * *

_Just a little heads up that I haven't played on halo for years now, so the details are a little fuzzy so forgive any inaccuracies. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think._

_Voting Saxon._


End file.
